


Thrift Shops ( Gadreel / Reader ) [Crack!Oneshot]

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, OOC, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Short One Shot, gadreel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After listening to repeated Macklemore songs, you decide to take your "boyfriend", Gadreel to a thrift store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shops ( Gadreel / Reader ) [Crack!Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Gadreel!"

You were running anxiously around the bunker, trying to find your somewhat friend Gadreel, an angel.

"Gaddy!" you poked your head into the kitchen and whined as you did not see him. You turned around and jumped as you saw him directly behind you.

"Yes, (F/n)?" He asked, calmly.

"Jesus- Don't scare me like that!" you pulled a hand up to jokingly punch his shoulder, but her grabbed your wrist and stared at you, confused.

"I am not Jesus."

"I know, it-..." you pulled your hand away and groaned loudly, humming _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore as he followed you back to the main room.

"(F/n), what is it that you called me for?" he asked, brows furrowed and lips forming a tight line.

"Nothing in particular. I'm bored." you turned back to face him.

"That's all?" he asked, confused.

You continued singing and then halted as you mumbled _"I'm gonna pop some tags-....."_

"Take me to a thrift store." you said indirectly to Gadreel, but seemingly meaning for him.

"What?"

"Take me to a thrift shop. Now. Right this second."

"Wh-.. What is a thrift shop?"

You narrowed your eyes to slits and crossed your arms.

"Come _on_. It's a place that sells cheap shit- Granddad type clothes and other junk."

"Why would you want these things then?" he tilted his head and looked questioningly.

"Cheap. Shit." you walked towards him and grabbed his arms. "Let's go! Come on! Jesus, it isn't like I'm asking you to carry me!"

Gadreel stared and then stopped, your whining and tugging his arm. He grabbed you by the hips and flung you over his shoulder and started walking again.

"GADDY! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You said you were not asking me to carry you. I am making it so you don't have to ask." he continued to the door and you slumped your arms down, and squeezed his butt.

He jumped slightly and gave you the side eye, and you giggled and patted his back.

"Oh, I have been _waiting_ to do that."

-

"GADDY!" you shrieked and clapped, laughing as you pushed a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses on his face.

Gadreel was now wearing a faux-fur coat, the sunglasses, and a large purple hat with a zebra-print band in it a feather.

"You look fab," you clicked your tongue and he shot a confused look at you, lips pursed tightly and stared at you.

"What is this attire you are putting on me?" he questioned, and you assumed his eyes were narrowed, though you couldn't tell for sure as the sunglasses blocked most of his eyes out of sight.

"Pimp clothes," you replied, now looking at a sheer, black tanktop, that had two large X's over where you pressumed the nipples were assumed to be.

"What is a pimp?" he asked, while you held the shirt in front of yourself. "Also, this jacket is quite hot."

"Oh, well it's just like you, then," you spoke, half out of it, as you were wondering how cute a shredded pair of jeans would look on you. "And a pimp owns _all_ the bitches."

"Oh," he said sharply and stared at you. "Does that mean I own you?"

"Hey! I am _not_ a b-" you turned and glared, then paused. "...well, maybe I am.. Just a little bit!..."

You shrugged and riffled through clothes and shuddered when you found a scottish-kilt that smelled of sweat, and then laughed when you found 'groovy' apparels from the 70s.

"So do I own you, then?" Gadreel asked again, following you through the shop.

"Maybe," you wiggled your butt and continued examining the various clothes and accessories when you jumped after feeling a grasp on your ass, and you turned and looked at Gadreel.

"You said that I owned you.."

"Well, I said _maybe_ , you ignorant walnut." You hissed.

"You did the same to me," he frowned, confused once again.

"Well... Yeah. Okay. Alright. You own me." You mumbled and huffed, shrugging a little.

It went silent for a few minutes as you continued rifling through items, but the soundlessness was broken by Gadreel.

"So...." he paused, seemingly confused. Again.

"What does... a pimp do with his bitches?.."

You looked over to him, brow raised at first, then grinned deviously.

"Do you wanna find out first hand?" you asked, dirty thoughts racing.

"Yes. Can you show me?" he replied.

"Oh, 'can I show you'?" you laughed. "Hell yes!"

You grinned in a fiesty fashion and grabbed his pimped-out arms and dragged him to a dressing room.

You closed and locked the door and grinned.

"Yeah, you do."

"Do what?"

"You own me. So badly."

You kissed him fiercely and he quickly complied, wrapping his arms around your hips and drawing them to his, and he groaned as you grinded against him.

Eventually you both stripped yourself of your clothes (except the hat, you insisted Gadreel should keep the hat,) and had at it.

Let's just say, you and Gadreel won't be allowed in that thrift shop anytime soon.  
Like..  
Maybe never again...

But it was worth it.  
So, so worth it.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm sorry this is so short but when I write crack fics they tend to be lmao
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway XD


End file.
